total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Anne Maria and Sadie
This article focuses on the interactions between Anne Maria and Sadie. Overview Anne Maria and Sadie don't interact much in Total Drama Around the World as they are placed on different teams. However, although it is unclear whether Sadie dislikes Anne Maria, Anne Maria misjudges Sadie's looks, as seen with whenever she calms down Lightning when he gets mad at Sadie, using the argument that she is not good looking. Anne Maria however, supports some of Sadie's antagonistic schemes, such as attempting to get rid of Zoey. While Sadie does warn Anne Maria about Lightning, it doesn't seem to be out of friendliness but moreso due to her dislike of him. Anne Maria and Sadie are both placed on the same team in Total Drama All-Stars Take 2, and since Anne Maria has rewatched past seasons, she is fully aware of Sadie's previous attraction towards Lightning, along with not trusting Sadie and her antagonistic attitude. Eventually, Anne Maria's belongings are stolen by her by Sadie as a strategic move by Sadie to make Anne Maria's angry accusations get her eliminated, as Anne Maria immediately pins the blame on Amy. At first, Sadie switches over to Team Brawns, until Anne Maria later joins that team too. Although Anne Maria has an attitude and it takes her a while to get along with people, she finds Sadie's behavior towards her sister deplorable and cruel. In Blood's Downpoor, Anne Maria attempts to get Sadie eliminated as she shockingly believes that Sadie's under-the-radar strategy could get her to be a winner. Anne Maria's strategy sadly fails as the team ssides with Sadie and her manipulation. Total Drama Around the World Korean Pop Quizzing When Lightning starts yelling at Sadie, and she gooses him right before telling him to calm down, and that they will not be losing, looking at Zoey. She continues to tell him that she cannot let ugly people get to him. When Sadie threw a rock at Beth, Anne Maria tried to pin it on Zoey to put a bigger target on her back. Icey Antarctica After hearing Alejandro and Sadie plan to rid of Zoey, she walks over, and tell them to get rid of her, and that she will help them to do so. Australian Rivals Sadie speaks to Anne Maria before the elimination ceremony, and tells her about Lightning only using her which causes her to doubt Lightning, saying that he better not be using her. Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 The Rake-age Anne Maria speaks to her teammate Sadie, and says that she hopes that Sadie was not flirting with Lightning when she was in exile, since she knows that Sadie wants him. Sadie tells her that it was two seasons ago, but Anne did not let it go, telling Sadie that she knew that her and Lightning were an item, and warns her that she does not take other women flirting with her men well, and that she will have a beatdown with Sadie if that is what needs to happen. In the confessional, Anne Maria realizes that she needs to be nicer with the other girls, which is why she approaches Sadie and Lindsay, trying to use their strained relationships with Katie and Beth to try to get them on her side. Brawn Within a Beauty Sadie tells Anne Maria that it was Amy who took her belongings, and it is under her bed. Amy claims that it is not her bunk, causing Anne Maria to be confused and agitated. Anne Maria hopes that "Botoxajandro" and "Tamey" switch over, since he is never there, and no one likes Amy, only to be agitated when Cody switches with Sadie on their team. Cheater Cheater Pumpkin Eater Anne Maria is put on Team Brawn and is unimpressed, though she has friendly greetings with Tyler and Katie. The latter tells her to not forget Sadie (who lowly says hi to her), and she calls Sadie a trick, and never said hi to her. She knows that she has to make friends with some people on her team, so she speasks to Katie, and asks what is up with her and Sadie, noticing how badly she has been treating Katie, sayign she ahs been ignoring her, and is jealous of Katie, which is why she is so bitter, since Katie is skinny, and Sadie is not. Since Katie refuses to see Katie in a bad light, she tells Anne Maria to not speak to her in such a mean manner, but Anne Maria tells her that she needs to move on. Anne Maria tells Katie and Sadie to put their catty issues aside to defeat Heather in the challenge, which they do, and she gives Sadie props for being useful for once. You're A Dirty, Vicious Rat! Anne Maria storms out of the cabin, and says that the trick Sadie better go home soon, and when they are all in the mess hall, telling her teammates that it makes absolutely no sense to get rid of her and Katie right now, knowing they are the outsiders of the team. Katie says that Sky, Sadie, and Tyler have been really mean to them, which Anne Maria agrees with, and it says that it is not right to treat someone you have known since being in diapers treat you that way. Blood's Downpour With Sky being in the area with Katie and her, she tells them that Sadie needs to go in this episode, which Sky is extremely reluctant to do so, since they are close, but Anne Maria says that she is doing anything to attempt to be memorable, also warning them that if Sadie is taken to the end, she will win. Anne Maria is one of the first to fail at the challenge, and when they lose, she goes on a speech about how Katie deserves to be here (knowing she is on the chopping block), and how shady Sadie deserves to leave right before jury, or else she will win. Sadie denies all of this, but Anne Maria refuses to believe her, and accuses her of stealing her makeup bag, and she threatens the team that if Sadie is not eliminated, than she will make their lives miserable for the rest of the season. Anne Maria is tricked into believing that Sadie went home, only to be disappointed when she herself is eliminated in a 4-1 vote. Anne Maria holds back her anger, and calmly tells them that they will all regret this choice when Sadie sends them to jury for her to win, and runs to passionately kiss her boyfriend one last time, saying that she got what she wanted from the season. As she enters the toilet, she tells Katie that she hopes her BFFFL does not stab her in the back, and is flushed after Heather tells her that she is popular and not pathetic. Anne&SadieArgue.png|Sadie denies every thing Anne Maria said about her. Sadie&AnneBottom2.png|Anne Maria and Sadie end up in the bottom two, after both of them cainpaigned to eliminate each other. SadieEliminatesAnne.png|Sadie successfully causes Anne Maria's elimination in the end. Trivia *Both were antagonists of Total Drama Around the World. *Both have been eliminated in the episode just before the first merged episode; Anne Maria was eliminated in Blood's Downpour, and Sadie was eliminated in Australian Rivals. *Both contestants have been eliminated on the 14th episode of a season: **Anne Maria was eliminated in French Talent Contest. **Sadie was eliminated in Losers in Paradise. *Both have been eliminated in an episode where two females cameo in Total Drama Around the World. **Anne Maria was eliminated, when Lindsay and Sugar cameoed. **Sadie was eliminated when Heather and Jo cameoed. See Also Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Season 3 interactions Category:Season 5 interactions